Match 000034
Combatants 'Sensational' Seth Greeley vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams Match Text April 20, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS ' 'Sensational' Seth Greeley (w/ Jessica) vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams' Littleton climbs back into the ring. A.J. leaves the ring. Thomas Jackson climbs into the ring. Littleton puts the microphone to his mouth. “The following contest is set for one fall with a thirty-minute time limit. The referee for the match is Thomas Jackson. Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Jessica, from Vicksburg, weighing 236 pounds, is 'Sensational' Seth Greeley!!!” Jessica and Seth step through the curtain. The crowd cheers greatly. Jessica climbs onto the ring apron and plays to the crowd. Seth slides into the ring. He grabs the microphone from Littleton. “Arnold Adams,” Seth begins. “I'm sick and tired of being overlooked by the Board of Directors for title shots. Al Madril is there because he's one of your best friends. He's getting special treatment. And Grappler? What did he do to deserve this title shot? Not a darn thing! I deserve to be in that match!!” The crowd starts to chant “Whiner!” Seth continues, “I am NOT a WHINER!! I'm merely saying what I deserve! I want that title shot! Cross has had the title FAR TOO LONG! I'm the only one who knows how to beat the Excellent one!” Arnold steps through the curtain. The crowd cheers greatly. He walks down the aisle and stands on the ring apron. He holds out his hand, silently demanding the microphone. Seth hesitantly hands it over. Arnold puts the microphone to his lips. “Seth, you are a whiner!” Seth shakes his head vehemently. Arnold continues, “I gave you not one but TWO title shots last month. You blew both of them. You've got a lot to learn about the wrestling world if you think you're still a top contender. You've worked your way to the bottom. And now you're forced to work your way up.” The crowd starts to chant “Whiner!” louder. Arnold puts his hand up to calm the crowd down. He continues, “I will tell you this, though. I'll consider giving you a title shot in May if … IF you can pin me tonight. Pin me and I'll make sure you get the next title shot. Do we have a deal?” Seth nods his head quickly. Littleton looks worried that Seth's head will fall off his shoulder from lolling back and forth so quickly. Arnold hands the microphone back to Littleton. He continues the introduction. “His opponent, from Tunica, weighing 188 pounds, is 'Double A' Arnold Adams!!!” The crowd cheers wildly. Littleton climbs out of the ring as Seth nails Arnold with a double axe handle across the back. Jackson calls for the bell. Seth pulls Arnold through the ropes and tosses him across the ring by his ring jacket. Arnold stumbles to a halt. Seth rushes with a running clothesline, but Arnold ducks it. Seth turns around to have Arnold arm drag him into an armbar. Seth scoots over to the ropes and grabs the bottom rope. Jackson calls for a break, and Arnold gives him a clean one. Seth gets back to his feet. He locks up with Arnold in a collar-and-elbow tie-up. Arnold takes him down with an arm drag again. Seth rolls to his feet. Arnold challenges Seth to make a move. Seth charges him, but Arnold takes him down with a drop toe hold. Arnold gets to his feet first and backs Seth into the corner. He whips him across the ring. Seth stops himself before he hits the turnbuckle. He points to his head, saying he thinks faster. He turns around to mock Arnold, but Arnold charges him. Arnold tosses him into the middle of the ring with a monkey flip. Seth rolls back to his feet. Arnold goes for a running bulldog, but Seth counters it with a back suplex. Seth pops back up to his feet and drops an elbow across Arnold's chest. Seth pulls Arnold back to his feet. Seth goes for a right hand, but Arnold blocks it. Seth kicks Arnold in the stomach. He leapfrogs over into a sunset flip, but Arnold rolls right through it. Arnold grabs Seth's legs and catapults him into the corner. Seth crashes hard into the turnbuckle. Arnold turns him around and climbs the turnbuckle. The crowd counts along as Arnold rains down ten right hands to the side of Seth's head. Arnold hops down and whips Seth across the ring. Jessica climbs onto the ring apron. Arnold tells her to get down as Seth hits the opposite turnbuckle. Jessica pleads with Arnold not to hurt Seth. Seth shakes his head to clear the cobwebs in the corner. Arnold continues to tell Jessica to get off the ring apron. Jessica climbs off the ring apron as Seth sneaks up behind Arnold. Arnold turns around and Seth takes him over with a fireman's carry into an armbar. Five Minute Mark Littleton announces, “Five minutes have gone in the match. Twenty-five minutes remain!!!” Arnold battles back to his feet, but Seth wrings the arm. Seth cinches in on the armbar. Arnold goes for the ropes, but Seth stops him. Arnold goes for a fireman's carry of his own, but Seth counters it with a crucifix. Seth rolls Arnold onto his back. Jackson gets down to count, but Arnold kicks out before a one count. Seth gets back to his feet. Arnold circles the ring. They lock up. Arnold goes behind him. Seth blocks Arnold's belly-to-back suplex attempt. Seth executes a standing switch. Seth starts to set up for a Russian leg sweep, but Arnold nails him with a knee to the stomach. Seth doubles over, and Arnold takes him down with a small package. Jackson gets down to count, but Seth kicks out before one. Both men get to their feet. They lock up again. Seth backs Arnold into the ropes. Jackson calls for a break, and Seth gives him a clean one. Seth whips Arnold into the ropes. Arnold ducks a clothesline. Seth takes him over with a hip toss as he comes off the near ropes. Seth waits for Arnold to get to his feet and dropkicks him in the chest. Seth brings him up to his knees and sets him up for a piledriver, but Arnold counters it with a backdrop. Arnold turns around and swings wildly at Seth, but he easily manages to avoid the punch. As Arnold's momentum turns himself around, Seth locks him up with a full nelson. Arnold manages to walk his feet up to the top rope. Jackson calls for a break. Seth drops Arnold onto his head. Seth crouches, waiting for Arnold to get back to his feet. Arnold gets to his feet but still doubled over when Seth takes him down with a swinging neckbreaker. He signals for the Sensational Sunset. Ten Minute Mark Littleton announces, “Ten minutes have gone by!! Twenty minutes remain!!” Seth climbs onto the top turnbuckle. He waits for Arnold to get to his feet. Arnold gets up. Seth flies off the turnbuckle, but Arnold stumbles. Seth manages to recover into a dive roll back to his feet. Arnold gets to his feet in the corner. Seth charges the corner and brings Arnold into the middle of the ring with a monkey flip. Seth pounces on him and applies a rear chin lock in the middle of the ring. Jackson gets down to ask Arnold if he wants to submit. Arnold refuses. Arnold struggles against Seth's weight to crawl towards the ropes. Seth wraps his legs around Arnold's waist in a body scissors. With Arnold seemingly trapped in the middle of the ring, Seth begins to shout, “I'm the next champion! I'm the next champion!” Arnold pushes his feet against the mat and manages to arch enough to put Seth's shoulders on the mat. Jackson counts … one … two … Seth has to release the hold to kick out! Seth rolls Arnold off of him in disgust. He crawls over to Arnold and yells, “Why don't you just give up??” Arnold gets to his knees and headbutts Seth. Fifteen Minute Mark Littleton announces, “Fifteen minutes have gone by!! Fifteen minutes remain!!” Arnold gets to his feet as Seth rolls out of the ring, holding his head. Jessica comes around to check on him. Seth is bleeding from a small cut above his left eye. Jessica tries to call for a timeout, but Jackson tells her there are no timeouts in professional wrestling. Arnold challenges Seth to get back into the ring as Jackson's count gets to four. He calls for the microphone. Littleton walks it over to the ring. Arnold takes it. “You know, Seth, you'll never get another title shot if you get counted out!” Arnold drops the microphone. The crowd starts to chant “Whiner!” again. Seth climbs onto the ring as Jackson's count gets to nine. Arnold steps toward him. Seth drops off the ring apron again. Jessica checks his eye again as Jackson begins a new count. Arnold climbs out of the ring on the adjacent side and stomps towards Seth. Jackson climbs out of the ring to cut him off. Jackson instructs both men to get back into the ring. Jessica tells him to look at Seth's eye. Jackson takes a moment to inspect it and says he should be able to continue wrestling. Jackson tells them to get back into the ring. Arnold slides into the ring under the bottom rope. Jackson climbs into the ring apron. He steps through the ropes. Jessica hugs Seth. He climbs onto the ring apron. The crowd chants “Whiner!” even louder. Twenty Minute Mark Littleton announces, “Twenty minutes have gone by!! Ten minutes remain!!” Arnold nails Seth with a forearm smash. Arnold picks him up for an outside-in suplex, but Seth holds onto the top rope. Arnold loses his balance. Jackson goes down to count, but Arnold's feet are in the ropes. Arnold slides out to the ring apron. Seth gets to his feet and runs into the opposite ropes. Arnold pulls himself back to his feet. Jessica tells him to leave her big brother alone. Arnold turns to tell her something, but Seth cuts him off with a running kneelift between his shoulder blades. Arnold crashes into the guardrail. Seth climbs onto the turnbuckle and plays to the crowd. The crowd yells, “WHINER!!” Seth looks disgusted at the crowd. Arnold gets to his feet. Seth comes off the turnbuckle with a flying double axe handle, but Arnold nails him with a fist to the stomach. Arnold slams Seth's head into the ring apron before rolling him back into the ring. Arnold climbs onto the ring apron. Seth gets back to his feet. He charges Arnold, but Arnold drives his shoulder into his stomach. Seth doubles over, and Arnold slingshots over the top rope into a sunset flip. Seth tries to keep hold of the ropes, but Arnold's momentum keeps him moving. Jackson gets down to count … one … two … thr … Seth kicks out! Twenty-Five Minute Mark Littleton announces, “Twenty-five minutes have passed!! Five minutes remain!!” Arnold rolls Seth onto his stomach and hooks in the Adams Arm Dance. Seth struggles to get to the ropes, but his feet can't make up for not being able to use his arms. Jackson slides out of the ring to check on Seth. Jessica yells at him to make Arnold stop. Jackson turns to tell her something, but Seth submits at the same moment. Jackson calls for the bell. Littleton announces, “The winner of the match, in a time of 25:31, is 'Double A' Arnold Adams!!!” Jessica looks stunned at her brother. Arnold releases the hold. Jessica climbs onto the ring apron as he leaves the ring. She checks on Seth and starts yelling at him for submitting too early. Jackson starts to climb out of the ring, but he turns around and separates the siblings. Jessica yells at Seth that he just ruined his wrestling career with this match. She storms out of the ring as Seth shakes his head. Category:Matches